


Team Building

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Scissoring, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Things get a bit steamy between a pair of Young Avengers. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Cassie Lang
Series: Marvelous Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 12





	Team Building

**Team Building(Cassandra Lang and Kate Bishop** )

* * *

  
Two eighteen year old women, barely, but women by the legal definition of the world, ready to finish their senior year of high school and go into the real world to explore it, entered an embrace to explore each other. Cassandra Lang found herself succumbing to the kisses of Kate Bishop. Cassie, or Stature, and Kate, or Hawkeye, were teammates for some time, and they had grown close.

Very close, as Kate planted more kisses all over Cassie’s rather agreeable body. The archer’s talented hands moved all over Cassie and slowly removed her tank top to get further access to her body. Kate’s hands, so skilled had drawing a bow, had even been more skilled at tweaking her breasts.

“Kate!” the blonde gasped. 

Kate just smiled, and pulled off her top and bra in two moves. Her tanned breasts, with nice juicy nipples hung out in front of Cassie. Oh, she was drooling. Drooling just a little bit. Kate wrapped her arms around Cassie’s head and dragged her in to begin to invite Cassie to suck on her tits. And Cassie enjoyed every second.

“That feel good, babe?” Kate murmured. “I know you’re making me feel good.”

Kate had slightly more experience than Cassie, but she still was learning. Still, fake it until you make it, and Kate was exploring what her girlfriend liked. Cassie worked her tongue all over Kate’s nipples and sucked her, a little bit harder and a little bit faster.

“Cassie!”

Oh, that cry was like pure magic to her ears. Cassie knew she did something right and she brought pleasure to Kate. And her hands drifted a little bit lower. Her fumbling teenage exploration of her lovers thighs continued, and then Kate lifted her hips to pull her shorts up.

Cassie grew red in the face. She had been inches away from paradise, inches away from Kate’s pussy. The thong panties came down and Cassie’s face buried down into Kate. Oh, she tried to lick Kate’s pussy, in all the ways which she wanted to be licked. But, to be honest, Cassie did not have enough perspective into how she liked to be licked. So, she just tested and listened.

Kate threw her hips up. It felt so good right about now to feel Cassie’s able tongue just running back and forth against her hot slit and edging into her. She might be inexperienced, but she was rather attentive to Kate’s needs. Kate closed her eyes and put her hand on the back of her girlfriend’s hair.

“Good, babe. Very good. Keep that up.”

Cassie smiled and made Kate cum all over face. She sucked up as much of that sweet honey as humanly possible.

The moment Cassie rose, Kate tackled her lover to the bed and kissed her. Their tongues just hit each other, with Cassie and Kate kissing each other hard and sucking on each other’s lips. Then, Kate’s furiously kisses came down further and she pulled down Cassie’s pants slowly. She pealed off Cassie’s panties.

“Well, those are ruined. I’ll have to buy your more because I plan to ruin many more by making you so wet.”

Cassie twitched and throbbed. Kate planted a loving kiss on her girlfriend’s nether regions and went down on her. Oh, Cassie closed her eyes. At least now she had some perspective, and Kate was good at eating pussy. Very good indeed at her tongue just dancing back and forth down her warm slit. 

Kate tasted the sweet lemony taste of her girlfriend’s pussy. The eager squeaks Cassie made only inflamed Kate’s desire even further. She kissed, nibbled, and licked down her.

Only one thing for Kate to do, and that was to make Cassie become unglued. Make her cum hard. Kate drove all the way down into her and licked her pussy harder and swirled her tongue back and forth around her.

The mental roller coaster Kate took Cassie on, well it was beyond anything. Kate pressed all the way down onto her and kissed her and licked her until Cassie did her best impression of a water fountain. She had been set off with a geyser with Kate going all the way down on her.

Kate rose up and kissed Cassie one more time. The two lovers exchanged a passionate embrace. The eighteen year old heroines entered this smoldering hot makeout session with each other. Their bodies calling for further contact. Their hands reaching in and learning the hot spots of their lovers.

It was only a matter of time before their lower lips saw as much activity as their upper ones. Kate leaned in and rolled her pussy lips against Cassandra Lang’s. Oh, it was so hot, the two of them moved a little bit closer to each other until finally they were grinding their pussies against each other.

These two eighteen-year-old beauties scissored each other. Cassie’s nipples hardened when Kate played with them. Her talented archer hands tweaked Cassie’s nipples just as much as she would when drawing back a bow and firing an arrow. And this time her hands would result in a more pleasant release than an arrow into some hapless criminal’s knee.

Cassie rolled back and mewled and moaned. Kate kissed, sucked, and pleasured one breast while playing with the other. Cassie rolled back and sent her pleasure bolts just to a higher level. Their bodies just engulfed together with Cassie’s hands roaming all over her body. The desire to please her lover intensifies with each passing moment.

Oh, Kate thought that Cassie being herself was pleasing enough. Although Cassie’s passion when she cupped Kate’s ass and pulled her in and returned the favor with the tit sucking earlier, it sent her to new heights. Of, Kate really learned a lot about herself and yet had some much more to go.

Cassie closed her eyes and sucked on Kate’s breast while she explored every inch of her body. The young avenger gasped when Kate’s fingers rubbed sensitive spots on her. And once again, Kate worked her clit with the same precision she would work a bow before firing that arrow.

Only this time, with the pulling of her clit, an intense orgasm rocked through Cassandra Lang’s body. She saw stars and could only bury herself into Kate’s heaving sweaty chest. She lost all coherence and had been on auto-pilot while fucking herself deep in between her legs. 

Kate reached a peak of her own. Cassie and Kate embraced each other, while they scissor fucked each other. Oh, Kate experienced a tingle going through her. Her orgasm was almost near and Kate could not wait for it. 

“I’m almost there, Cassie.”

Cassie nodded and resolved to do everything in her power to get her lover to finish. Because, Cassie was close as well. The beautiful blonde and the sexy brunette melted into each other’s embrace right before they both came unglued with each other and squirted all over the place. 

Both Kate and Cassie climaxed and released their orgasms. Kate squirted her pussy juices into Cassie’s wet slit and pumped as much as possible inside of her. Cassie returned fire. Both saw stars when they came hard. Their pussies stuck together from the wet and gooey mess they created.

Perfect, it was perfect. 

The two young heroines collapsed in each other’s arms. They smiled and met for one more passion fueled kiss. Kate cradled Cassie in her arms, quite lovingly. 

The two drifted off in each other’s arms. There would be many more avenues for them to explore in their relationship, but this was a promising first night.   
**End..**


End file.
